The Guardians
by Kurt Baros aka The Falcon
Summary: Arrio...born and raised in the unforgiving wastes where life is hard enough. she chooses not to be a victim but Champion. please leave a reveiw if like it or if you hated it this is a rewrite


**The Guardians**

**By**

**Kurt Baros aka the falcon**

Writers note: I don't own fallout or anything that is associated with fallout I just enjoy the game. This is a rewrite I haven't had time to correct this one for awhile and I hope that those of who read this please give it a chance and I cant stress this enough REVIEW leave something I don't car what as long as you leave a review please.

**Chapter 1: revenge & innocence lost**

Ariro lived in hamlet just outside the out skirts of New Jersey. She came from a typical post-apocalypse wasteland family. Life was hard but Ariro and her family did the best that they could, trying to ekk out a living in this dieing world. They where fairly happy for about six years then the BOS came and tried to force them to be practically slaves. Her family was being force grow double the amount of food so that they could feed the brother hood members. On top of the food that they needed to survive off of and forcing her older brother to be a BOS solider which is what they trying to do with all the other young men in the hamlet. They knew that they would never see him again if he went so that night Ariro and her family along with four other families snuck out of the hamlet and tried to move to different town where the brotherhood didn't have a stranglehold on to yet. But life became harder, her brother's who didn't tell her parent had become thieves so they could support there family and her father was to sick at the time to work. Her brother's where caught stealing and where beaten badly and branded thieves. Her family had to leave town after that and then they became nomads after that they never stayed in one town to long.

* * *

A few years pass and When she nine she watched her mom die from a rad-scorpion sting. After the death of her mother her father shut out everyone and became an empty shell of a man. He went through the motions of being alive but if you looked into his eyes you could see and that his wife's death had broken him. Her brothers had to take up dads slack and teach there younger sister out to defend herself, about that time she was thirteen. By the time she was 15 she could bar fight with the best of them. She had killed a someone in a fight after he had tried to force himself on her, they had fought for the gun and it went off the guy hit the groun bleeding badly he started to beg for his life and to shut him up she first shot him in the groin and then in the head. When she got home and her brother saw the blood on her they asked what happen and she recounted what happened and then her father came into the room and saw the blood and started to babble that his little girl was hurt. It took some time they convinced him she wasn't hurt. Several weeks after the incident several of the dead-mans friends found out who killed him and them went after her, her brothers ended up getting into a gun battle with the men killing about half of them. In the confusion Ariro and what was left of her family hightailed it into the wasteland. six months after that she turned sixteen, but no one remembered it so she figured that it was best that it not come up, so for a few more months after that they just wonder from town to town never staying to long.

* * *

Four months after her birthday they had hooked up with a caravan of which her two brothers where guarding. The caravan was heading through a pass when gunfire and a few explosions erupted around them and the caravan. Her younger brother took her and his father toward the middle of the caravan and he handed her a 9mm pistol.

Her brother looks into her eyes "If things get bad I wont you to run ok"

With tears in her eyes she said "please brother don't go"

He said "I have to." "If I don't the raiders might capture all off us"

With that he ran off.

Her father started to rock back in forth and babble things "we'll all going die" he giggled a little.

Ariro said "snap out of it where not going to die"

She was angry with him when she said it and slapped him. He started to cry and a raider came around the corner of the cart she shot him in the chest and he feel down dead. When she looked around the corner she could several of the caravan guard's shot to death by the raiders, two of which where her brothers.

"All my god they killed them"

With that her father grabs the pistol.

"Run my little angel."

Right then he got and ran at the raider's empting the 6 remaining rounds at the raiders killing three of them.

Ariro screamed "No dad don't"

Right then she watched the bandit's gun down her father. She was num after seeing both of her brothers and her father gunned down by the raiders. She just sat there shacking…she didn't know what to do Ariro just felt numb all over. They did see her at first most of them just passed her right in by, then a man with a jagged scar running over his eye and a unshaven face bent down and notice that there was a survivor and that girl would his new play thing. He took into one of the wagon and ripped off her clothes, he felt a little cheated because the girl wasn't fighting back. Ariro just laid there as he defiled her body for most of the night she wasn't even aware of what was going on. They took her to the raider encampment and he was going to sell her to the slavers guild but he decided to keep her longer which will be a mistake that he won't live to regret.

* * *

She was put into slavery and many bad things where done to her at the hands of the raiders. After awhile she realized what happed and started to cry… he beat her badly for that and then she turned into what her dad had become before he was killed. She started to just go through the motions, they forced her to clean, please them, and among other thing.

One she told herself "I will not become my dad I will not submit to them" anger filled Her. "I will be free."

Until one night four weeks after the death of her family she was in the bed with the raider leader. As he slept Ariro crept to his clothes on the side of the bed trying to keep the chain that held her ankle from making noise she took his knife from his belt and crept back to the bed and then slit his throat ear to ear. She then took a hand full of frag-grenades, pulled the pins and tossed all of them into the sleeping quarters of the other raiders that where asleep. Several explosions erupted inside the building killing most of the bandits and during the confusion when several of the survivors stumbled out and Ariro gunned them down. She reloaded the scorpion SMG as the last three raiders that where standing guard outside as they ran towards the explosion to see who was attacking them. Ariro stood in the middle of the camp covered in blood and holding a combat knife and a scorpion machine pistol. They saw her standing there and she raised her gun and mowed them down.

* * *

After what seemed like hours she realized she was free and that the bastards that killed her family and raped her where now dead…she had no idea what to do next. She then remembered the people that the raiders had captured and Ariro went to the cages and freed the people there. When they saw her standing outside there cage covered in blood they nearly wet themselves. Even after she opened the cages they

where scared shitless of the young girl who was covered in the raider leaders blood but they over came there fear and ran out of the encampment. She went into wash room that seldom got used and started the shower. She sat down in the shower and washed all the blood off her body. After the water started to turn cold she got up and turned off the shower and she got out and grab a towel to dry off. She wrapped herself in the towel and went to the building that held all the resent things that the former raiders had stolen. She searched for something that would fit her, after she did find some clothes that would fit her she proceeded to look for things she would need. She looked around some more and found decent size sack filled with caps when she looked inside of it.

Ariro gasped "there must be thousands of caps here."

When she made it to the armory after some time she found a good set of armor that fit her decently and more then enough ammo for her scorpion, about a half a dozen out of date stem-packs but from what her father said they never when bad. When she thought about her father tears came to her eyes. She then wiped her eyes and gathered more things up and then headed to the raider leader room.

She said to herself "never again….. I will never let bastards like these... (she aimed the SMG at the raider leader and emptied it into his already dead body)… ever hurt anybody else again along as I'm alive, bastards like you will never hurt anyone again!"

* * *

She reloaded and walked around the former raider's room, after a awhile of rummaging though things she found a few more stem-packs, a beat up pip-boy with the that said on the back of it –Tim Davino- and under that it said p-op--ty of v-ult 3. Ariro figures out how to turn in on, when the screen comes up.

A female voice says "good day user how I be of assistance today"

Ariro was a little taken back by the pip-boy talking she had never heard of one of these things talking.

"ummm…. I would like to know where (she looks on the back again and flips it back over) vault 3 is."

The pip-boy responds "15 kilometers south- south east."

Before she walks out she grabs the keys to the raider leader's dune buggy and start to pack it full of gear. After she packs up all the gear that she thinks she needs. Ariro thinks about the slavers that will be coming soon.

"I think that I will greet those pieces of human garbage flesh traders when they come." with a smile on her face. "I could use more target practice."

Xxxxxx

Ariro stacked the dead raider's body outside the camp and left them there to rot in the sun and other things to feast off of them. After she does that she wonders thought the raider camp for more useful things. Ariro doesn't find much else and use's several of the dead raider's body that had done things to her, besides if she was going to go up against real fighters she had to prepare and become a better fighter. For the next two days Ariro filled the corpse's bullets, buckshot, and few explosives. On the third day she removed what was left of them and hid most the evidence of ever killing the raiders. Then rigs one of the buildings to explode so that she could get rid of most of the good fights when the building comes down on there heads. When she finished the sun was just starting to go down when she looks at her handy work.

"man I am just too good." She smirks "When those bastards come in here ill blow the build up and drop it right on top of there heads."

Ariro yawns and goes to sleep and dreams of her family before everything went wrong.

In her sleep she whispers "I swear the brotherhood will pay dearly also."

The day after that she went out to greet the slavers.

* * *

As Ariro walks toward the slaver caravan master he says to her narrowing his eyes at her "where is Malic and who are you I have never met you before."

Ariro smiles and replies "Malic be sick from a scorpion sting… we lost a few of us… I 'm a new recruit, I'm here to take you to his second in command, who will be doing the negotiations."

The flesh trader responds "but I haven't even seen the merchandise yet how can I negotiate."

She looks over her shoulder and thinks 'god is this guy that stupid or is he just that fucking retarded.' then she says "ohh… you'll like the merchandise (Ariro make a OK symbol with her hand) it's very prime quality stock."

* * *

The slaver watches as the young girl leads him to Malic who he doesn't know has been dead for almost 4 days. The slaver wonders if Malic will also trade the girl to she looked like a very tasty treat little does he know this little girl has killed almost 27 raiders and is about to put him out of business. But he is blissfully unaware of all this and is just thinking of all the money he'll make.

* * *

Ariro walks into the building with the slaver and six of the ten bodyguards and she looks around.

"damn it where did that moron go"

She smirked inwardly and throw up her hands which spooked some of the bodyguards who had gone for there weapons.

Ariro huffs "he must be taking a leak… I swear he has the bladder the size of a pee" she signs and turns to the slave master "wait here ill go find him" as she walks off she completes the effect by saying "god I swear no one around here seems to want to get paided…I'M the only…(as her voice recedes.)"

As she walks out of the soon to be doomed building she pulls out a small green device with number on it and put on some ear protection.

Ariro says with a smirk "time to die you sons of bitches."

With that she detonates all the c-4, thermite, and dynamite in the building. the blast knocks her to the ground and when she gets up seeing the destruction.

"umm… maybe I used a little too much."

Ariro wipes out a combat shotgun and walks to where to other bodyguards are.

"Time to clean house"

* * *

The bodyguards closest to the blast die from the explosion which then only left two still alive. When the explosion happened about five slave guards who had been guarding the slave caravan come running to find out what happened. The led slave guard draws his twin desert eagles then starts to give orders to the others.

"Filipe, and Kellogg you're with me… Frank and Rage circle around back make sure no one gets passed you."

All four men nod and frank and Rage run off around the camp while Filipe and Kellogg join with there commander. They hear some gun fire and about five shotgun blast then silence. As they approach the three see and smoldering building and four of boss's bodyguards laying on the ground dead.

"wha… what the hell happened."

right he notices one of the them is still alive and runs over to him and sees that not even a stem-pack would even help him.

"what happened" he shakes the wound guard "tell or ill let you die right here"

The dieing guard replies "th…that little bitch.." the guard gasps in and spits up some blood "she…coughs she lead us in… into …."coughs make his body shudder "a trap… then she came a... around the building an… and shot us down." the man's look filled with pain. "please don't let me die here boss plea…"

Right then the wound's man lets out a death rattle and slumps in his grip.

"that little whore did this…" stunned beyond belief and he turns around and says "Filipe circle th…"

Right then he sees Filipe's head explode to pieces of brain matter hit him. As he turns around he see's a figure run off and rage opens up with his ak-47 then runs after the figure. The guard boss takes pursuit and rounds the corner just in time to see Kellogg falls to the ground riddled with bullets. He rounds on the place where the shots came from and opens up with his guns. All he hits is part of a building and a junked car. He reloads and goes to pursue as he does he hears a familiar click of an anti-personal mine but he doesn't stop in time to keep it from detonating. The mine detonates and the man who was known as the guard boss whose real name is Max Derowe lifts in the air and bounce's of the building and hits the ground. As Max lays there he sees a women walk around the corner of the building then looks down at him.

Max looks up at her and asks in a stranded voice " ar… are y…y…you…" he gasps " an…an angel"

The women eyes narrow "no I'm death to bastards like you and she lifts up a .45 pistol and fires max's world goes black.

* * *

Ariro wipes some of the blood that had hit her on the cheek away and looks down at the pathetic excuse of a human and walks away. As she walks away a shot sounds and Ariro is twisted around by something that hit her in the shoulder.

She hears a man yell "TIME TO DIE YOU LITTLE WHORE"

As she twists around and just barly manages to keep her balance she see a man running towards her. Ariro manages to get up and run while bullets slam into everything except her.

* * *

Frank cautiously round's the corner just in time to see a girl blow out the boss's brains and readies his .223 pistol. He wipes the pistol around towards the girl.

Yell's "TIME TO DIE YOU LITTLE WHORE."

Frank fire a single round the girl which slams into her shoulder then he see's her twist around and catch herself, right then as she starts to run away he empties the rest of the clip at missing every shot. He follows after her following her blood trail while reloading his gun. Frank follows the blood trail into a building and loses the trail. He cautiously searches each room and as walks into a back bedroom a hand grabs at his gun and then he sees a flash and blood starts to flow from his neck. As frank fall to the ground... his vision fades but the last thing he sees is the girl standing over him as he bleeds to death. His world fades to black as he lays there screaming in his head

"NOOO…THIS LITTLE BITCH COULDN'T HAVE KILLED ME NOO………"

* * *

Ariro ducks into a fallen in house and runs to runs one of the back bedrooms, flattens herself against the wall. She looks at her wound.

"Good it went through… god this hurts"

She grunts a little as she pull out a stem-pack and inject it into her arm, healing the wound. She flexes it to get the stiffness out and hears someone enter the house. She peeks out and sees the man start to check various rooms and she wipes out her combat knife. She moves herself flat against the bedroom wall and waits as he steps closer to where she at. Right as he walks into the room, Ariro grabs his gun and plants the blade into the bastard's neck. She watches him fall to the ground and bleed to death.

"I hope you burn in hell" and she spits on him.

Then the about a dozen or so explosion's shake the ground.

A smile forms on her face "I cant believe the retard's walked into that…hump… there where signs everywhere."

Before she walks out Ariro check the man's, liberating all his gear and weapons, which consist of a .223 pistol, 3 clips, 1 stem pack, a dozen shotgun shells and a picture of a women and 2 kids. She stares at the picture and looks away from then drops it. Ariro walks out of the house and heads toward the mine field.

* * *

Rage rounds the other end of the raider encampment looking for anyone trying to get away. He hears gunfire off in the distance and starts to head toward it when he remember the last time he disobeyed orders, he was still sore in his jaw from where the boss had hit him. Now Rage not being the brightest bulb in the bunch, he decided to do what he was told and continued around the encampment. He heard some more gun fire and more silence. Rage was starting to get more worried but was too afraid of the boss hitting him again. he wasn't always so stupid, the one time he let his anger get the better of him is what brought him to where he now stands, rage who was born Desmond Gears got into a fight in a bar and was beaten half death by a gang and was saved by max. After he recovered max gave his new name and a job. Rage hoped that the boss was still alive because he was his only friend, all the others made fun of him because of his deficiencies. He looks at a sign driven into the ground and tried to read it

"mine fe…e… mine feed… caug….cauoiun… mmm… it must be in another Language."

Which the sign reads –MINE FIELD CAUSION-. As he walks into the open ground he notices something shiny on the ground half buried. Rage runs toward it barely missing several mines. He looks down and sees that it's a wrist watch and when he picks it up an arm comes with it. Rage takes the watch off of the arm and throws it down.

"hmm… something must have eaten him"

He turns away admiring the wrist watch, his luck runs out as rage steps on a land mine which detonates sending him in to another mine which sets of several more. Desmond Gears never even knows what hit him and parts of his body fly everywhere.

* * *

Ariro walks to the mine field and see's pieces of someone all over the place and she notices something shiny on the ground just outside of the mine field still in the hand of the former owner. She picks up the hand and pries the watch out of the hand wipes it of. She looks at it.

"man this a nice one"

She sticks it to her ear and listens to see if it's still ticking right. Ariro hear soft clicks and then slips on the watch. Then as she passes the burnt out build which she had blown up she see's bloody drag marks in the dirt and she follows them to find the slave caravan master trying to craw away.

* * *

He see her and pleads "plea… please don't ki…kill" he shudders "kill m…m…me"

He see's nothing but contempt in her eyes he knows that she wont show him any mercy.

He sputters "I'll p…p…pay you an…any thing… y... you wont plea… please don't ki… kill me."

She glares at him and says "how many people begged you to help them or not to kill them." he see's her raise a pistol and fire's right next to him.

* * *

After Ariro pulled the trigger she says "you not even worth putting a bullet in… ill let the death claw fight over you when the sun goes down" Then she walks away leaving him to his fate. Ariro frees a few slaves that where chained up outside of the camp and gathers up some more things and loads them onto the dune buggy. She turns the engine over takes a baring and speeds off towards her destiny.

**Writer's note**: This is the end of chapter 1… if anyone likes this ill write chapter 2 but no one likes it will stop here. So if you like my first fan fic let me know and ill write more I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
